Rumor for Sitting Ducks new episodes
A New TV Series of Sitting Ducks. On Cartoon Network 1st Episode I wish Michael Bedard would make a Renewed Sitting Ducks TV Series, and they were air on Cartoon Network for the Weekend Morning at 8:00am, and I also want differences. Here is a list of differences I want to happen: #Ducktown and Swampwood will combined to "Duck-Alligatorville." #Sitting Ducks will have a lot more drama than the first two seasons. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred, Raoul, Bev (after she marries Bill), and Aldo will live together in a mansion, instead of a Duck-Alligatorville Apartment. #Waddle will have a Pet Dog Named "Joey". #Bill's Personality will Change a Bit. He was sometimes be Naive and Child-like, but is rare. #Waddle will be a Tad-Bit Intelligent. #Aldo will be a Father-Figure to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle. #Fred will be more sociable. #Raoul, Ed, and Oly will be more civilized. #Get Tom Kenny to Voice Ed from since Louis Chirillo retiring from Voice Acting. # Bill, Ed, Oly, and Waddle will have their Season 2 Designs #Aldo will have his Season 1 Design. #Raoul will have his Season 1 Design. #Fred was have his Season 1 Eyes, Instead of his Season 2 Eyes Design. #Whenever it's Bedtime, Bill will sleep without his Bowtie Ed will sleep without his Shirt and Oly will sleep without his Beret. #Put New Characters in the Show. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred and Raoul will attend School. #Put New Locations in the Show. #Drill Seargent Duck will not appear in the show until season 5. #Bill will find out that Jerry can talk, in a Further Episode. #Bill and Aldo get into a fist fight. #Bill and Bev get married. #During their honeymoon, Bill and Bev consider about having children. #Raoul poops all over the house, and Bill wants to teach him a lesson. #Bill gets a new parrot named John. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred, and Aldo play a ouija board game. #Aldo almost eats Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Bev, and even Fred and Raoul leading to a divide in the house. #Colonel Snappy tries to negotiate a deal with Aldo. The deal is he hands over his duck friends to turn into duck nuggets or he will have to sacrifice himself to save his friends' lives. #Bill watches baseball for the first time and falls in love with the game. #Aldo gets a girlfriend, named Alyna. Aldo invites her over to the house for dinner which causes everyone to worry they'll get eaten by her because she's also an alligator. #Aldo gets recruited to play for the GBA (Gator Bowling Association). #Quack The Ripper returns, and this time, it gets ugly! #Raoul and Jerry's rivalry starts after Raoul makes fun of him for being a "domestic flying bird." #The Decoy Cafe reaches it's 10th anniversary, and Bev wants to turn the cafe into a five star restaurant. #Ed needs to pass his math test in order to graduate from high school. Will he? #Bill and Bev have a baby! It's a boy! And they name him, Brian. #Waddle decides to lose weight after almost getting eaten by an alligator. #Fred's family from Antarctica comes to Duck-Alligatorville. They are disgusted that Fred's girlfriend is a duck and attempt to make him go back to Antarctica. #Ever since Duck-Alligatorville was created, Central Pond has now become old news. However, Bill has a flashback where he remembers making out with Bev at Central Pond and decides to check it out. #Duck-Alligatorville Bank gets robbed, and nobody knows who robbed it. With Drill Seargent Duck gone, Bill steps up to get to the bottom of it. #Bill and Bev try to get their little duckling, Brian, to talk. #Since Duck-Alligatorville was created, some of the alligators have changed their diet to keep the peace between them and the ducks. Some are now eating fish just like Aldo. #In the final episode of season 3, Albert and Alfred pressure Aldo to eat duck. Aldo has to come to a consesus whether his friendship with Bill matters more or with Albert and Alfred's. #Aldo accidentally breaks Bill's back. #Cecil and Claire celebrate their 50th Wedding Anniversary. #Geese come to Duck-Alligatorville and begin to take over the ducks. #Bill attempts to become a professional bodybuilder. #Bill and Bev teach Brian to walk. #The Decoy Restaurant is becoming a huge success, but Bev is getting overwhelmed by the work. Bill and Aldo decide to help Bev with the restaurant. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle start to molt. They have to stay at the hospital, but it gets a lot worse than that. #Ed gets on everyone's nerves because of how deceitful he is. Ed and his brothers have a family feud while Aldo starts to lose his patience. #Bill and Bev take time to talk about their fairy tale. They talk about the first time they met, their first hug, kiss, the family they want to have, and the friends that have supported their relationship along the way. #Outback Quack makes an appearance in season 4. He has a different personality compared to his season 2 appearance. #Bill ends up winning the lottery, but he isn't very humble about it. Bev and Aldo make sure money doesn't get to his head. #During dinner, Aldo accidentally reminisces over his duck eating days. Everyone in the house starts to get scared of Aldo. #In one episode, Fred hasn't been at home since the school day ended. It's getting pretty late and everyone starts to wonder if he's gone missing. #Raoul's cousin gave birth, and he wants to babysit it. His cousin, Yolanda, doesn't trust him. Will he take care of the baby safely? #A descendant of the Bug Eyed Bass, Spider Eyed Trout (giant piranha), is now the beast to beat. Bill remembers attempting to capture the Bug Eyed Bass, but let go of him because he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. What will he do this time when he finds outs about the Spider Eyed Trout? #Fred has a nightmare about an evil walrus thay preys on penguins, Sal the Slapper. #During a dinner service, ten alligators break into Decoy Restaurant and rob the place. Bill and Aldo hurry to restaurant after Bev calls the house. Bev isn't hurt, but Bill and Aldo want some revenge. #Game 7 of the World Series between the Ducktown Quackers, the Ducktown League Champions, and the Swampwood Snappers, the Swampwood League Champions gets Duck-Alligatorville hyped up. The Gang attends the game at Decoy Stadium (named in honor of Decoy Restaurant). As the game progresses, the fans get so pumped up things get out of hand. #Oly gets a crush on this girl in his chemistry class. He wants to ask her out, but is way too nervous. Bill teases him about he made of fun of him for having a crush on Bev. #There's a new trendy dance called the "Quacking Man." Everyone knows the dance except for Bill. Ed, Oly, and Waddle, pressure him into dancing although he thinks the dance looks stupid. #Fred decides he wants to marry Dottie. The Gang is happy for him, but Fred gets an anxiety attack. His anxiety gets to the point where he catches a fever and melts all the ice in his room. #Ed is known for stirring pot, but it has gotten way too far. Aldo reaches his boiling point when Ed puts his tail in a harness (almost breaks his tail), sheds off his scales, and steals his food. A feud starts between Aldo and Ed which causes a divide in the house. #Bev feels she isn't spending enough time with Bill. Aldo and the rest of the Gang volunteer to take over the restaurant while she goes on a month-long vacation with her hubby, Bill. While Aldo tries his best to hold the fort, Ed, Oly, and Waddle horse around in the kitchen and the unbelievable happens. #The Gang goes out for the night at a cabaret club, and they feature a hot and talented young magician. Ed, Oly, and Waddle fell in love with her at first sight, and the boys attempt to ask her out on a date. She only wants to go out with one of them. Who is it? #Bill gets tired of wearing the same red bowtie. He wants to get a new one, but Bev says he looks cute with a red one. #After the geese failed to take over the ducks, the geese find their own territory outside of Duck-Alligatorville and name it "Gansos Verdes." The geese, ducks, and alligators start a three-way rivalry. #Fred finally has his wedding with Dottie, but there are unwelcomed guests that have infiltrated the party (Dottie moves into the house the next episode). #Ed shoplifts the Duck-Alligatorville Supermarket. #Waddle and his dog, Joey, go for a walk, but they get attacked! #Bill tries out for his college baseball team. Will he make it? #Aldo's GBA team, the Swampwood Green Machines makes it to the championship round of the GBA playoffs. Something mysterious goes on, and Aldo is eager to find out. #Cecil's office gets broken into by geese. The geese leave the office with a big mess, and they also kidnap Claire. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle's parents come to Duck-Alligatorville. After seeing Ed and Oly, they however don't recognize Waddle because he has lost so much weight. #A crazy duck comes to Duck-Alligatorville. This duck's body is covered in flames and tries to burn down the entire city! #Raoul meets up with his crow friends, and they chastise him for spending more time with ducks, alligators, and penguins than with them. #Crazy Bob makes a return to Sitting Ducks in season 4! This time he will butt heads with a goose, "Glorious Ganso!" Will this be another rigged show? #Fred decides to open an ice cream shop. Hold your tail feathers! Fred's ice cream shop might be not be convenient for everybody! #Bev tries modeling for the first time just for fun, but an agent notices her and invites her to model at a professional fashion show. #The geese elect a very foul leader for their city which causes a state of panic in Duck-Alligatorville. #Aldo informs the Gang about his Uncle Artie. He isn't doing so well and is in the hospital. The Gang visits him, and Bill asks if he remembers him. #Brian turns 1 in a season 4 episode, and the Gang throws a big party for him. #Bill tries to make Brian say "daddy", but he only says it when Aldo's around. #Waddle decides to cook breakfast for the Gang. He makes pancakes, but nobody wants to eat them. They're scared about what happened last time when he made green waffles. Will anybody eat them? #Raoul poops all over the house again. This time, everyone wants to get a piece of him! #A goose attacks Bill, and Bill beats him up. Bill however doesn't have any hard feelings. #Fred looks at a picture album of his family from Antarctica. He then gets a flashback about an encounter he had a with a walrus. #Aldo and Ed go at it again. This time, there's a physical altercation, and Aldo almost eats Ed. Bill and Bev console Aldo and tell him to leave the house for a while to cool off. Ed gets kicked out to stay in a motel until the dust settles. Aldo stays at his girlfriend's house. Aldo considers eating duck again. It seems that there will never be order restored in house again. #Bev runs out of supplies to make milkshakes. She won't be able to get anymore supplies for a week which causes customers to become impatient. Fred comes up with a great idea to help Bev satisfy her customers. #Waddle becomes the school bully. He's getting detention every day after school. Oly scolds him, and Bill tries to find out what's wrong with him. #Cecil wants to build a pharmacy, but something's not right. #Bill hasn't heard anything from Aldo since the big fight. He calls Aldo to see if he can visit him. #Oly finds an after school job as a cashier at Duck-Alligatorville Market, Fred is too busy with his ice cream shop, and Waddle is spending time with girls. Bill and Bev are also busy which means they need to find a new babysitter. They don't want Raoul to babysit Brian so it might take awhile for them to find one. #Andy stops by and likes to speak to Ed. Since Ed's at the motel, he blatantly tells Bill the alligators are going to eat Ed. The Gang goes to the motel to warn Ed and invite him back into the house. #Gary, the goose, that attacked Bill, stops by the house. Bill lets him in, and invites him to become a member of the house. The others insist he doesn't. #Waddle learns about a very interesting historical figure in history class. #The Decoy Restaurant is starting to lose customers. Bev calls help so she can get her business back to normal. #Aldo and Alyna go on a date. Alyna finally asks him about his situation with Ed. Aldo considers moving back into the house and make up with Ed. #Bill makes his college baseball debut. #In the final episode of season 4, Duck-Alligatorville witnesses a battle that will be remembered for ages. #The Gang misses having Aldo at the house, but Ed and Aldo are still at odds with each other. In the opening episode of season 5, they attempt to have Ed and Aldo stop their feud. #There's a new city named "Iceland Colony." it snows there and penguins live there. In episode 2, the Gang checks it out, and Fred finds his family there. #Aldo moves back into the house in episode 2. #Bill's college baseball team plays a double header against a rival. #Bev competes for a title "Miss Duck-Alligatorville!" #Gary's goose friends make fun of him for being friends with ducks, alligators, penguins, and crows. Gary wishes he was never a goose. #The students at Waddle's school start to stand up to him. This leads to a huge fight, Waddle isn't given any disciplinary action. #Fred's family forces him to live with them in Iceland Colony, but they don't understand he has to stay with his wife, Dottie. #Bill has a bad day and feels hopeless. #Waddle starts to hang out with geese, and Gary persuades him to not be around them. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle get kidnapped by geese. The ransom is for the one of the Gang members to sacrifice themselves for exchange for Ed, Oly, and Waddle's safe return. #Colonel Snappy wants revenge at Aldo for tricking him twice. #Bill and Bev get in a huge fight about household chores. #There's a notorious duck trying to run for mayor of Duck-Alligatorville. #Oly eats at the Duck-Alligatorville Buffet, his favorite restaurant, but it came with a cost. #The citizens of Gansos Verdes suspect something fishy with their leader. #Bev doesn't like the way her beak looks and tries to get it adjusted. Bill persuades her not to do it, but will Bev listen? #The penguins and the geese are not getting along with each other. This turns into a war, but nobody cares. The Gang does step up to take care of it. #Jerry is getting tired of eating pellets. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle beat up a teacher. The principal would do more than just suspend them. #Bev gets selected to be in the first season of the "Bad Ducks Club". #Arvy still can't accept Bill is Bev's husband. He tries to steal Bev from him, and Bill snaps. #Aldo gets engaged with Alyna. #Bill and Aldo reflect on how special their friendship is. #Oly finds out his algebra teacher is in the reality TV show "Dance Ducks" and is surprised of her behavior in the show. #A feud between Bev and Colonel Snappy starts when she finds the Colonel has been saying bad things about Bev and her restaurant. #Bill starts to stress out about a big physics exam. #Gelata returns and Fred starts to act a little strange, more than usual. #Waddle begins to spend less time with the Gang as he starts getting invited to parties. Ed and Oly try to confront him. #Fred's ice cream shop is starting to go downhill, and he tries to find a solution to revive his business. #Waddle starts to realize that he is ditching the Gang as of late and tries to make amends. #After overthrowing their previous leader, their new mayor is just as crazy as the first one (Drill Seargent Duck's return). #Bill and Bev need to find a new babysitter since Aldo's GBA team starts their new season. Arvy devises a plot that will ruffle everyone's feathers and maybe shed some scales too. #Ed and Oly decide to stop being couch potatoes. Bill, Waddle, and Aldo decide to train them, but it's a lot harder than expected. #Tension starts to rise in the house once again which causes someone to leave. #The Gang thinks Fred buys way too much ice leading to a major blowout. #Bill has had enough of being so nice to everyone. He decides to become more assertive. #Colonel Snappy comes up with a new item on his menu. #Ed makes Gary leave the house after teasing him so much. Bill makes Ed, Oly, and Waddle go with him to Gansos Verdes with cover to find Gary. #The Gang decides to go on a vacation, but someone crashes the party. #Bill gets selected to participate in the Duck-Alligatorville Home Run Derby. #Bill and the Gang play with fireworks, but some of them turned into pyromaniacs. #Brian has his first day of preschool. #Bill gets invited to a party from his school friends, but when he gets there, Bill gets pressured into doing something he knows isn't right. #Waddle tries to teach Joey some new tricks, but it's not going the way he expected. #Fred is tired of having to deal with his ice cream business, his family, and using up all the ice in the house. Since he doesn't want to get into anymore trouble, he does something he hasn't done in years! #Brian has a hard time learning the alphabet and counting. Bill and Bev try to teach at him home so he can go to kindergarten. #A new phone is on sale in Duck-Alligatorville. #Bill is getting really nervous about his baseball team's biggest tournament of the season! #The Gang goes out to the cabaret club for the night and a brawl erupts. #Colonel Snappy begins to break into the restaurant and destroys them. All restaurant owners are too scared to do anything, but one rises up! #The geese declare a war on the ducks. Here is a list of Episodes: #Running Duck / Duck Naked #Ducks for Hire / Hic Hic Hooray #Peeking Duck / Fred's Meltdown #Mind Over Mallard / The Fly Who Loved Me #Feeding Frenzy / Bev's Big Day #Born to be Wild / Bill Hatches an Egg #Hey...Bill's on the News / Got Milk? #License to Scoot / The Old Duck and the Sea #Pest of a Guest / Getting Away from it All #Midnight Snack / The Visitor #Ducks on Ice / Where's Aldo #Great White Hype / Waddle's Spud Bud #Denture Adventure / All in a Day's Work #Holding Pen 13 / Daredevil Ducks #Aldo the Duck / Chasing Andy #Feet of Fortune / The Great Scooter Race #O Brother What Art Thou? / Urban Legend #Fred's Fever / You're Grounded #The Gator in the Mask / Lotta Gelata #Feather Island / King of the Bongos #Fred's Secret / Aldo's Uncle Artie #Close Encounters of the Green Kind / Gonna Getcha Gator #Nothing but the Truth / Duck and Cover #Iced Duck / Duck Footed #Free as a Bird / Fowl Weather Feathers #Duck Lover / Outback Quack #Dodgeball Ducks / Pizza Delivery Ducks #Bully Duck / Waddle-Vision #The Coaster of Fear / Curfew Ducks #Poker Ducks / Pete E.'s Fun Time Pizza Center #Toys "R" for Ducks / Naptime Follies #Bill's Lost Bowtie / The Journal #Pranking Ducks / Bill in Charge #The Pool Party / Newspaper Ducks #The Crow of Pranks / Super Ducks #Karate Ducks / The Substitute Teacher #World Record Ducks / Waddle's Blanket #Stare Ducks, Stare! / Truth or Dare #Carnival Ducks / The Lucky Hat #Future Ducks / Computer Ducks #Ducks and a Haunted House / Bill's Kite #The Legend of Gator Spanker / The Return of Andy #Beauty Pet Contest / Just a Little White Lie #Magic Duck / The Fight #The Nightmare / Bathtime for Jerry and Joey #Fear of the Ocean / School Picture Day #Snapshot Ducks / The Toothache #Prankster Ducks / Three Ducks in a Dungeon #Gator Spanker Returns / Duck Fever #Ducktropolis / No More Eggs #The Garage Sale / Waddle's Imaginary Friend #Fred's Disease / Blast to the Ducks #Road Ducks / The Flying Machine #Thrill Rides for Bally / A Night With Bev #Ed Loses His Voice / Boys Will Be Boys #Beach Time / Race to the Candy Store! #A Look Through Life / The Duck Scouts #Flashback Ducks / Elevator to the Sky #Leader Waddle / Bill's Bad Dream #Duck vs. Bully / The Key #Wild, Wild West Ducks / Repair Duck #Hide and Seek Ducks / Club Duck #Spy Ducks / A Wonderfully Colorful Idea #The Taffy Vault / The Crane Machine #Fad Ducks / The Game #Baby Ducky Dolly Poo-Poo / The Words #Ducky Treat Quest / Dog and Parrot Missing #The Lazy Eyes / Ally's Nightmare #The Dare Game / Ducks in Isolation #Super Duck and Wonder Ball / The Booster Shot #The Big Mouth / Water Ducks #Runaway Trolley / Backwards #Stinky Duck / Magic Singing #Camping in the Woods / The Ivy #Lost Ball / Highway Land #The Alleygator Rampage / The Nickel in the Street #Gator Guy / Lost #Loopy Waddle / Up All Night #Bill vs Aldo / Duck Wedding #Bill vs Raoul / The New Jerry #Light As A Feather Stiff As A Duck / The House vs Aldo #Aldo's Fate / National Duck Time #Aldo's Lover / Welcome To The Show #Raoul vs Jerry / A Newborn #A Five Star Duck / Ed Wings It #Fitness Duck / The Odd Couple #99 Problems But A Chicken Ain't One / His First Words #Straw That Broke The Ducky's Back / Cecil and Claire's 50th Wedding Anniversary #Duck, Duck, Goose! / Suns Out Ducks Out #His First Steps / Bev Checks Out #It's Fun and Games Until Someone Loses A Feather / The House vs Ed #Outback WACK! / Never Let Success Get To Your Beak #Not At The Dinner Table, Please / Where's Fred? #Walking On Eggshells / Spider Eyed Trout #Sal the Slapper / Chaos at Decoy #World Series Fiasco / Oly Falls In Love #Quacking Man / Fred's Proposal #Aldo vs Ed / Bev Needs Some Billy Boy! #She's Magic! / A New Bowtie #Here Come The Geese! / Wedding Crashers #Ed Gets Arrested / Waddle And Joey's Walk #Bill's Time To Shine / Lean Green Machines #Claire's In Trouble / Waddle Who? #Pyro Duck / Birds Of A Feather DON'T Flock Together #Fred's Ice Cream Shop / Bev's Fashion Show #Our Fearless Leader Is Here / So Long Uncle Artie #Brian's 1st Birthday / Who's Your Daddy!?! #Waddle's Pancakes / The House vs Raoul #Goose Lover / Friend or Foe? #Aldo vs Ed... AGAIN!!! / No More Milkshakes #My Beak To Myself / Cecil's Pharmacy #Checking In On Aldo / The New Babysitter #Andy's Warning / Gary Moves In #The History Lesson / Decoy Impossible #Aldo and Alyna's Date / Fowl Ball #Making Amends / Let It Snow #Aldo's Back! / Double Trouble #That's Show Business! / School Fight #Once A Goose, Always A Goose / Family Feud #Bill's Bad Day / Goose Mouth #The Hostage / Aldo vs Colonel Snappy #Quackin' In The Rain / Dysfunctional #The Election / Oly's Stomach Flu #The Waterpark Scandal / Bev's Beak Job #The Great Feather Terror / Pelletproof #A Beak For A Beak / Bad Ducks Club #Bill vs Arvy / The Engagement #Dance Ducks / Bev vs Colonel Snappy #Duck Physics / Hakuna Matata Gelata! #Life of the Party / Fred's Melting Point #My Quack Will Be Your Quack / She's Back With A Vengeance! #Arvy Picks A Fight / No Quack, No Duck #Bye Raoul! / Fred vs The House #No More Mr. Nice Duck / Fly Or Fry #Master of Disguise / Unpleasant Surprise #Home Run Duck / Playing With Fire #Brian's First Day of Preschool / Let's Get It Quackin' #Can't Teach An Old Duck New Tricks / Fred's Boiling Point #Beak To Toe / iDuck #Hold On To Your Beaks / Jail Bird #Colonel Snappy Gets Served! / Battle of the Beaks #Gordo The Goose / Waddle's Headache #Gary vs Gansos Verdes / Restaurant Showdown #Ready, Set, Quack! / Madam Bevousky vs Madam Clarissa #Ed vs Gary / Gator Rage Here is a List of the Channel in the World, that Sitting Ducks New TV Series should air on: *United States-Cartoon Network I hope Michael Bedard would read this and make his decision. Category:Rumored episodes